Mati Lampu
by amaliacygna
Summary: malam panas dipenuhi suara-suara penuh gairah. sorry for bad summary :((


*

Keluhan dan berbagai macam sumpah serapah keluar dari bibir seorang pemuda. Kaki yang tengah melangkah lebar-lebar itu tak bisa diam menendangi kerikil yang ia temui di sepanjang jalan menuju ke tempat kostnya. ia hiraukan seruan-seruan yang menyuruhnya untuk berjalan dengan benar dari orang-orang. Satu pasalnya yang membuat ia merasa begitu kuyu. Hari ini seorang Eren jaeger merasa akan kehilangan masa mudanya dalam kurun waktu yang tak lama lagi. Ini serius.

**Mati lampu**

**Singeki no kyoojin belongs to Hajime isayama.**

**Rated fiction: T**

**AU, OOC, Humor (?), Gejeness and other.**

**Enjoy this story ()**

*****

Khusus untuk hari ini Eren jaeger lelah dengan segala kehidupannya. Demi upil gorila, dia merasa terdzolimi oleh salah satu dosen 'kesayangan semua orang' di kampus nya. Namanya se-sadis kelakuannya, Mr. Keith sadish, tuh orang kayaknya lebih cocok jadi instruktur polisi daripada jadi dosen. Satu kesalahan berbuah hukuman yang emejing. Tadi pagi ia baru saja mendapatkannya, 100 push up untuk satu kesalahan dalam kuis dadakan yang salahkan Eren, ia tidak belajar dulu untuk mempersiapkan materi kuis. Namanya juga dadakan ya mana ada yang udah langsung siap? Dan sialnya ia tidak hanya salah dalam satu soal tapi beberapa, dan ia tidak akan berharap untuk selamat dari hukuman hari itu. Eren menghela nafas lelah, badannya serasa remuk redam.

Menjadi mahasiswanya saja belum cukup kah? Sekarang malah ditambah tugas sebagai asisten dosen beliau. Ini memang menjadi agenda rutin dan Minggu ini adalah gilirannya. Makin kenyang aja dia melihat tampang kurang tidur dosen killer nya itu.

Klang..

Eren menendang kaleng kosong, berhubung benda itu ada dalam jangkauan kakinya maka ia menjadi korban juga. Namun sial bagi si pemuda Brunette. Kaleng tak berdosa itu ternyata mencapai sasaran yang salah. Seorang dari kerumunan yang sedang bermain kartu memegang kepalanya yang benjol akibat pendaratan yang mulus dari kaleng yang Eren tendang. Tak terima kepala sucinya ternodai, si preman celingukan mencari pelaku dan kebetulan pula di sana hanya ada Eren seorang yang berjalan serampangan.

"Woy..." Teriaknya.

Eren tersadarkan dari fantasi distopia kehidupan dirinya yang menari nari di kepala, ia celingukan sebentar memastikan kalau dirinya dan bukan orang lain yang dipanggil.

"Saya bang.." ujarnya menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan polosnya.

Rupanya kepolosan wajah Eren menyalakan sebuah alarm 'gahar mode on' di kepala benjol si preman.

"Bukan, tapi Abang tukang siomay yang lagi mangkal di ujung noh."

"Oh.. bilang kek" cuek. Eren melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Si preman tambah menggeram.

Ni bocah ngelunjak juga.

"Hoi maksud gue, elu bocah."

"Ha?" Samar-samar dalam pencahayaan lampu jalan yang remang-remang, Eren dapat melihat sebuah benjol yang bersarang di kepala orang yang sedang berteriak ke arahnya itu.

Waduh

"K-kenapa ya bang?" Ia mulai mengerti arti Geraman dari si preman tadi.

"Masih nanya kenapa bocah, Lo ga liat KEPALA INDAH GUE INI JADI BENJOL GARA-GARA SIAPA HAH?"

Gawat, Eren tau ini tidak bagus ia harus kabur secepat mungkin dari sini. Tapi sebelum itu, tangan si preman keburu mencengkram kemeja murah Eren hingga lecek.

"Lo harus tanggung jawab atas perbuatan ini. " Ujarnya seperti bapak-bapak yang meminta pertanggung jawaban karena anak gadisnya Eren nodai.

"T-tanggung jawab apaan bang" keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipis Eren. Salahnya juga sih main tendang sembarangan kaleng bekas.

"Serahkan seluruh harta yang Lo punya atau Lo pulang tinggal nama"

Yang Eren takuti muncul juga, di sini ia hanya anak perantauan yang sedang berjuang menapaki jalan terjal dalam menggapai masa depan yang cerah (Halah) dirinya tidak punya saudara di sini. Jarak antara singganshina dan mitras kan jauh, melewati dua benua dan menyebrangi dua buah samudra (lebay) ia tidak ingin mati sia sia hanya gara gara membuat kepala seseorang benjol.

Tentang harta itu, ya elah Eren cuma punya uang pas-pasan, uang bayar kost pun sudah nunggak dua bulan, salahkan kiriman dan hasil kerja part time nya yang sedikit, gak percaya? Tanya aja nih Jean kristein sahabat seperkudaan-nya.

"S-saya ga punya uang bang. Yang lain aja deh." Eren mencoba nego.

"Oh jadi Lo lebih milih nyawa Lo yang melayang ya, oke gue jabanin."

Tangan kasar besar dan berbulu(?) Milik si preman terkepal erat bersiap meninju wajah Eren. Eren megap-megap, kalau kayak gini habislah sudah wajah gantengnya. Tapi ia tidak kehabisan akal, dan berfikir cara untuk kabur.

"Eh.. STOP."

"Apaan?"

"Liat bang tuh ada babi terbang di langit." Refleks si preman menengok meski cuma sepersekian detik, cukup memberi waktu pada Eren untuk kabur.

"Hee, lu mau nipu gue ya? Mana ada.. eh loh, WOY BOCAH KURANG AJAR BALIK GA LO.."

Terlambat Eren sudah mengambil langkah seribu dari sana. Ia berlari seperti orang kesetanan, peduli amat mau kepala tuh preman benjol Segede gunung Everest pun, Eren harus segera menjauh dari tempat itu.

Yak tinggal belokan ujung jalan ini dan ia akhirnya nyampe di kosannya. Dengan sedikit membanting pintu, eren tiba disana dengan wajah ngos-ngosan membuat Connie dan Armin yang tengah menonton tv jadi kelabakan melihat ekspresi Eren yang sekarang.

"Lu kenapa dah? Abis di kejar kamtib?"

Komentar Connie si plontos di sambut tawa cekikikan dari Armin.

"Sialan lu biksu tong fang" Desis Eren kesal. Ia segera mencopot sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak penyimpanan

"Abisnya muka Lo kuyu kaya gitu, gue kan jadi curiga."

"Diem lu.." balas Eren sangar.

"Hii takut.." ujar Connie dibuat-buat.

"Beneran deh ren, kamu kenapa?" Tanya si pirang jamur kalem. Emang diantara temannya yang lain Armin itu yang paling waras dan perhatian ga kaya yang satunya lagi.

Tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Armin, si Brunette melenggang ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Yah di cuekin masa?"

"Udah biarin, dia lagi pms kali makannya bad mood."

"Eh gue denger ya, sembarangan aja." Sahut Eren dari lantai dua.

Armin dan Connie mengangkat bahu. Dan lanjut menonton film AADC 2 (ada apa dengan curut) yang sempat tertunda.

Dengan langkah menyeret Eren sampai di depan kamarnya, kegelapan menyambut. Pemuda itu meraba-raba tembok di samping pintu dan menemukan saklar lampu dan segera ia nyalakan.

Ia melempar sembarangan tas ransel miliknya dan segera mengacak lemari untuk mencari handuk. Badannya terasa lengket dan ada bau-bau 'wangi' yang menyeruak mengundang lalat hijau untuk mampir. Untuk itu ada baiknya ia melakukan ritual mandi dulu sebelum beraktifitas malam ini.

15 menit berlalu, seiring dengan meredanya suara aliran air yang mengalir Eren keluar dari kamar mandinya.

Kosan di sini mempunyai kamar mandi di setiap kamarnya, memudahkan anak-anak dalam urusan 'belakang' yang agak sensitif. Jumlah penghuni disini relatif sedikit. Bentuk kosannya sendiri seperti rumah besar pada umumnya dengan banyak kamar. Sang pemilik yang biasa di panggil sir Rivaille si penganut motto 'kebersihan sebagian dari iman' menuntut anak-anak kosnya agar menjaga kebersihan. Tak heran jika hari libur seperti Sabtu dan Minggu di manfaatkan untuk kerja bakti. Si clean freak bantet itu bahkan tak Sudi melihat secuil debu menempel di setiap perabot rumahnya itu. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana cara ia mengetahuinya, sir Rivaille akan melakukan inspeksi ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan cangkir teh di tangan dan koran yang terlipat diapit di ketiaknya. Freak memang. Meskipun begitu, sir Rivaille ini kabarnya masih single (kok ga nyambung).

Disini kosan khusus cowok kebanyakan masih mahasiswa. Tapi ada aturan yang mengekang mereka selain tentang kebersihan itu yakni Nilai moral harus di junjung tinggi, setinggi badan sir Rivaille. Kata Eren satu waktu.

Untuk kosan khusus cewek sendiri persis ada di depan kosan cowok. Hanya terpisah oleh jalan raya. Pemiliknya tak kalah aneh, ada yang nyebutnya si profesor gila. Namanya Miss Hanji si kacamata yang suka ketawa-ketawa ga jelas, itu julukan sir Rivaille. Katanya mereka berdua itu udah sahabatan lama dari zaman mereka masih orok.

Setelah berpakaian lengkap. Celana kolor dan kaus putih menjadi kostum tidurnya malam ini. Mata Eren mulai terasa berat, ia mulai merindukan belaian hangat dari pulau kapuk yang sebentar lagi akan diajak bercinta dengan nya.

Ah, kasurku yang tercinta i am coming baby.

Eren melompat ke kasur itu dan segera menyamankan posisi kepalanya pada bantal. Matanya langsung terpejam namun ia tidak langsung tidur. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Kayaknya ada yang kelupaan apa ya?

Eren mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang memandangi langit plafon kamarnya memikirkan hal yang sepertinya kelupaan.

Hm, pikir, pikir pikir..

Eren nyerah. Ia benar benar lupa. Ah peduli setan. Pokoknya ia ingin segera tidur dan melupakan kesialannya pada hari ini.

15 detik berlalu

Pik

Tiba-tiba mata Eren terbuka dan kantuknya seakan terbang ke udara.

Huwaaa besok ada kuis Mr pixis..

Jerit kolosal Eren membahana, ia segera beringsut dari singgasananya dan mengambil buku pelajarannya dan mulai menghafal mata kuliah dosen terkiller ke dua di kampusnya. Yang pertama pasti tahu lah siapa.

Yang membuat seorang Eren jaeger percaya diri jika ditanya kenapa ia terlihat narsis hanya dua hal. Yang pertama tentu saja karena wajahnya yang ganteng (versi dirinya sendiri) dan yang kedua adalah kecerdasan inteligensinya (entah menurut siapa)

Yang jelas Eren tidak bodo-bodo amat, ya dengan IPK 3,55 cukup lah membuatnya bisa membanggakan diri. Meski masih kalah dengan Armin, bocah jamur yang memiliki IPK 3,95. Dia mah udah cerdas dari sananya. Eren mempunyai metode belajar yang cukup kekanakan sih, habis kalau tidak begini ia tidak akan mengingat setiap materi dengan baik.

Dan dimulai lah metode itu pada malam ini. Suara suara penuh gairah memenuhi kamar kos Eren (gairah belajar maksudnya). Kata-kata dari setiap buku yang ia baca terlontar ke udara dengan gaya artifisial sambil membayangkan sendiri kalau kata itu berbentuk dan seakan mengambang di udara sehingga ia bisa membacanya. Dengan suara lantang, ia menggempur dinding kamarnya sendiri.

Sayang suara merdu lain mengganggu kegiatan sakral Eren. Suara dinding di tinju beberapa kali dan seruan seorang pemuda lain yang menempati kamar di sebelahnya berulang kali terdengar.

"WOY, BISA NYANTE AJA GA BELAJARNYA.." Ujar seorang yang sudah sangat Eren hafal siapa pemilik suara serak-serak banjir barusan.

"SUKA-SUKA LAH, LU JUGA BISA ENGGA NINJU-NINJU DINDING GITU. GUE JADI GA KONSEN NIH." Balas Eren.

"Eh kampret suara lu yang bikin gue geger otak itu yang lebih mengganggu, disini gue juga lagi belajar keles."

"Ya udah sih sama-sama."

"NGELUNJAK AMAT SIH BOCAH."

"GUE BUKAN BOCAH LAGI DASAR MUKA KUDA."

Jejeritan diantara keduanya makin menjadi, tak ada dari mereka yang mau mengalah.

"Kok Lo nyolot sih?"

"Kok Lo juga ga nyante sih."

"Mesra banget ya kalian berdua, saking mesranya kuping gue jadi pengeng." Balas suara lain bukan dari Eren maupun Jean.

"Oi, tuyul ngapain Lo ikut-ikutan nyahut.." seru Eren

"Ada larangannya gitu."

Sahut suara lain dari kamar sebrang Eren yang ternyata adalah si biksu tong fang alias Connie springer.

"Eh, bukannya tadi Lo lagi nonton AADC bareng Armin ya?" Jean nyahut

"Males ngelanjutin. Ternyata si Rangga ketahuan selingkuh ama Rosalinda, dia ke gep gitu sama si cinta. Gue rasa ceritanya udah mulai klise gitu jadi males deh." Jelas si tuyul panjang lebar.

"Rosalinda dari Hongkong.. Rangga tuh ga pernah selingkuh kali, si cintanya aja yang salah faham bla.. bla.." mulailah Jean menjelaskan mengenai teori konspirasi global, eh teori tentang film AADC maksudnya.

Eren mulai gedek sendiri, pertama jean, sekarang Connie dan di tambah lagi mereka berdua malah ngebahas film, ga penting banget plis. Gimana nasib kuis Mr. Pixis nya besok coba?

"Woy, Lo berdua kalau mau ngobrol ketemu langsung aja lah. Ga usah ngobrol without face gitu. Gue masih punya urusan yang penting ini."

"Peduli amat, ngapalin mah ngapalin aja, ribet lu."

Eren pening.

Demi ketek sir Rivaille yang rimbun, sakit tau ga sih kokoro Eren di gituin. Dasar memang mereka sahabat yang tak berperasaan. Sementara mereka ngobrol ngarol ngidul Eren harus putar otak cari tempat lain yang agak lebih tenang buat dia ngapalin.

Sementara dua sahabat kampret nya masih ngebacot, Eren keluar kamar sambil membawa ransel tempur berisi buku buku pelajaran kuis esok. Bagaimanapun ia harus menyelamatkan nilainya agar tidak terjun bebas. Tak di sangka saat ia keluar kamar, seseorang sedang berdiri bersidekap di depan pintu yang hampir membuat Eren terjungkal karena kaget.

"Loh, sir Rivaille. A-ada apa ya?"

Eren bertanya takut takut, pasalnya tuh pemilik kos gak akan Dateng kalau ga ada masalah plus wajah datar nan sangar itu sedang mengintimidasi.

Pertanda buruk..

Alarm di kepala Eren berdengung keras. Jangan-jangan sir Rivaille mau nagih bayaran kost nya yang nunggak dua bulan lagi, gawat deh Eren belum dapat kiriman ini. Eren kelabakan.

"Oi, mau kemana bocah? Kabur dari kosan ku karena belum bayar dua bulan?"

Mampus, kan bener. Eren mesti cari alasan yang benar.

"B-bukan sir, saya mau belajar di luar, di sini berisik saya tidak bisa konsen.."

Hening, Rivaille hanya menatapnya datar, Eren menelan ludahnya.

"Err, mengenai bayaran kosan, s-saya minta waktu lagi sir.."Ujar Eren sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Saya janji akan melunasinya secepatnya." Rivaille diam, hati Eren kebat-kebit takut di usir malam ini juga oleh sang pemilik, jangan sampe, jangan sampe.. rapalnya

"M-minggu depan pasti orang tua saya udah kirim uang kok, pasti saya langsung bayarin." Masih mencoba membujuk, tapi tak ada reaksi apapun dari orang bertubuh cebol tapi garang itu di hadapannya

Jawab kek

"Sir.. tolong jangan usir saya.."

Eren menggigit bibirnya, Rivaille masih diam dengan tangan masih bersedekap. Eren harus bicara apa lagi supaya sir Rivaille mau ngasih waktu.

Ngrookkk..

Eh loh, suara apa barusan? Eren memberanikan diri menatap mata sir Rivaille yang terpejam.

"Sir.." panggil Eren agak keras, Rivaille sedikit tersentak.

"Hah? Oh maaf barusan saya ketiduran."

Dong..

Si kampret, ternyata dari tadi Eren cuma ngomong sendirian gak di tanggepin? Upil kuda, dengkul gorila, kucing salto... Rasanya Eren pengen ngeluarin semua makian barusan ke si cebol sok garang ini. Tapi ia tahan, sabarr. Eren masih waras untuk tidak melakukannya agar tidak di suruh angkat kaki detik ini juga.

"Ya udah, kalau mau belajar, sana. Tapi jangan berisik." Ujar sir Rivaille, Eren masih melongo ga jelas.

Wat de pak

Dengan seenak dengkul Rivaille ngeloyor begitu saja. Jejeritan dari kamar sebelah mengalihkan pandangan sir Rivaille, ia menoleh ke arah pintu Jean dengan ekspresi muka menggelap. Tak hanya menoleh ia juga menghadap tepat ke pintunya. Tanpa aba-aba sir Rivaille langsung menendang pintu malang tersebut hingga engselnya terlepas dari tempat. Eren syok season dua.

"Dilarang berisik di dalam kosan ku bocah kuda."

Di dalam ekspresi Jean kristein tak jauh beda dengan Eren, syok kuadrat. Di kamar sebelah jean, Connie melongok kan kepalanya lantas cepat-cepat menutup pintu kembali setelah melihat kejadian barusan. Sir Rivaille mendengus dan pergi dari sana dan punggungnya menghilang di kelokan ujung tangga.

Jean akhirnya keluar dan mendapati Eren yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah Pongo nya yang menahan tawa di tunjukkan pada si muka kuda.

"Puas ya Lo liat gua menderita?"

"Menderita, bapak lo kuda. Ada juga gue yang menderita duluan. Mamam tuh pintu jembol lu hikhikhik..."

Wajah Jean makin garang mendengar suara tawa Eren yang mengejeknya, sumpah ngeselin. Jean pun menghampiri Eren.

"Ngajak ribut lo?" Jean menarik kerah baju Eren hingga pemuda Brunette itu berjinjit.

"Kalem bro, tenang..

Tarik nafaaas buaaang, tarik nafaaas buang.."

Secara naluriah (?) Jean mengikuti instruksi tersebut. Namun detik selanjutnya ia tersadar.

"Lu kata gue mau beranak."

"Hehe, bercanda..

Udah lah ga usah emosi sekarang kita satu sama ok, tadi Lo berisik sama Connie dan gue keganggu. Harusnya gue marah juga, tapi gue tahan."

Eren berusaha menyingkirkan lengan Jean selembut mungkin, supaya gak ada bogem mentah tiba-tiba melayang ke wajah imut nya.

"Oke deh, terserah."

Akhirnya Jean melepaskan kerah baju Eren.

"Terus gimana nih nasib pintu kamar gue?"

Eren mendekat kemudian menepuk bahu Jean ala pejabat.

"Gue turut berduka cita." Katanya.

Muka Jean langsung asem

"Sori, bukannya ga mau bantu tapi ada urusan lain yang lebih penting. Gue ga mau nilai kuis besok terjun bebas, minta bantuan Connie aja noh."

"Ya udah Sono belajar yang rajin." Tumben Jean ngalah gitu.

Eren cuma ngangguk-ngangguk terus balik kanan baru selangkah. Tapi...

PAT...

GYAAAAAAAAAAAA

Duet maut teriakan kolosal membahana dari kosan itu. Karena tiba-tiba lampu padam dan kegelapan menyertai kayak hati Eren yang gelap tanpa ada secercah cinta yang menyinari (apasi). Refleks Eren nemplok ke si Jean yang ada di belakangnya.

"J-jean kok lampunya mati sih, nyalain lagi WOY."

"Emang gue yang matiin apa? Ini juga ngapain nemplok- nemplok kaya cicak minggir ga?"

"Ogah, gue takut gelap tau."

"Yaelah Cemen banget, lu cowok bukan si?"

Tangan Jean berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Eren yang asik nempel kaya lem pada tubuhnya, tapi emang dasar Eren yang penakut bukannya menjauh dia malah meluk tubuh Jean.

Tak sengaja Jean meraba dada Eren yang membuat si empunya menjerit.

"Sori ga sengaja."

"Sialan Lo, jangan memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan nyentuh-nyentuh sembarangan." Eren mencak-mencak.

"Ya udah si salah lu juga yang nempel-nempel."

Eren sungguh ketakutan, dia punya sedikit trauma dengan kegelapan maka dari itu ia tidak bisa dan tidak mau melepaskan tubuhnya dari Jean.

"Eh, lu jangan diem Mulu gitu Napa? Cepetan cari sesuatu supaya bisa liat, gelap banget nih." Kata Jean

"Cari apaan hp gue ketinggalan."

"Lah, hp gue juga ketinggalan, gimana nih." Tanya Jean

"Ya ga gimana-gimana, tungguin lampunya nyala lah." Jawab Eren seenak dengkul.

"Lo tuh bego ya? Mau Ampe kapan? Terus ini posisinya ambigu tau."

"Gue cuma jawab ngasal njir, gue ga bisa mikir ini."

Hening, Jean dan Eren berhenti bersuara, rasa-rasanya ada yang ganjil Yang lain pada ke mana? Biasanya kan pada heboh tuh kalau mati lampu kayak gini, tapi ini kok. Eren dan Jean saling pandang, meski gelap mereka tau ekspresi muka masing-masing yang tak beda pastinya jauh saat ini.

"Ren?"

"Apaan."

"Kok kayaknya aneh ya?"

"Ho'oh sepi banget si? Yang lain pada ke mana?"

"Nah itu, biasanya kan heboh. Jangan-jangan..."

"Jangan bikin gue makin merinding plis."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara datang dari arah belakang mereka, Jean dan Eren pucat mereka menengok kan kepala ke belakang bersamaan.

"BAAA"

GYAAAAAAAAAAAA

"HUAHAHAHAAA, aduuh perut gue sakit."

"CONNIEEEEEEE."

"Lu apa apaan si? Ga lucu tahu." Eren merenggut ingin rasanya ia menjambak muka si plontos di hadapannya ini. Connie yang membawa senter menyoroti mukanya sendiri.

"Hehe sori, abisnya lu berdua mesra amat dah, ecie cie..."

Sadar posisinya ambigu Jean buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Eren

Dan berdehem cool.

"Apasi? Si penakut itu yang meluk-meluk, gue mah ogah." Jean melirik ke arah Eren yang manyun. Connie cuma senyum-senyum ga jelas.

"Untunglah lu bawa senter, eh yang lain pada kemana?" Tanya Eren

"mereka di bawah yuk kesana."

Jean dan Eren mengangguk Connie si depan memimpin jalannya sambil menyorot menggunakan senter yang ia bawa.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mati lampu gini sih, sir Rivaille lupa bayar listrik ya?" Celetuk Eren ketika mereka sudah sampai di ujung tangga dan sampai di ruang tamu.

"Hus sembarangan, kalau kedengaran sir Rivaille Abis lu, tadi siang ada pengumuman pemadaman listrik bergilir, lu belum pulang makannya ga tau." Jelas si botak

"Oh.. lah kalau udah pada tau mau mati lampu, yang lain pada kemana?"

"Yah, tadi siang kita ngusulin ngadain acara berbeque di kosan cewek dan mereka semua setuju yah untuk hiburan, dari pada bengong nunggu listrik nyala."

"Terus, kenapa tadi Lo ga ngasih tau gue pas gue udah dateng, botak.."

"Lah, guenya juga baru ingat pas mati lampu, mana sempet ngasih tau Lo berdua."

Jean menggeplak kepala plontos Connie. Si empunya kepala meringis kesakitan.

"Kalau begini, habislah nilai kuis gue besok.." ramat Eren menangisi nasibnya. Percuma juga ia belajar kalau gelap begini. Tapi ia akan berusaha, ya jangan putus asa gitu lah, pinjem senter Connie pun jadi. Eren jadi semangat lagi. Yoshh tatakae.

"Eh, cewek-cewek nya ikutan semua kan?". Tanya Jean

"Iya lah ga seru kalau ga ada mereka."

"Sip, gue bisa modus ke Mikasa, cewek inceran gue."

"Eh lu jangan macem-macem ya sama adik tiri gue, sembarangan."

"Yee suka-suka lah masalah buat Lo?"

Hadeeh mulai deh mereka adu mulut lagi. Ok abaikan. Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di halaman depan kosan cewek dan benar saja di sana semuanya sedang berkumpul. Terlihat ada gadis berambut pirang, aura-auranya sih mirip Armin cuma versi cewek namanya Historia, di sampingnya selalu nemplok Ymir gadis tomboy teman terdekat Historia. Cewek pecinta kentang yang lagi nyemilin sodaranya tak lain tak bukan adalah kentang, dia namanya Sasha. Di pojok kiri ada pirang lainnya yang ini pendiam dan agak cuek, bukan agak lagi, banget malah ekspresinya dingin nama gadis itu Annie Juga ada duo brother Rainer dan Berthold. Sir Rivaille bareng Miss Hanji sedang ngobrol, er yang ngomong cuma Miss Hanji doang sih sir Rivaille mah cuek. Disana semuanya duduk beralaskan tikar Penerangan satu-satunya berasal dari lampu patromax alhasil cahaya jadi remang-remang romantis gimana gitu. Dan lagi ada tenda yang ngejogrok entah tujuan mendirikan tenda itu apa, ya kali mereka mau pada tidur di luar.

"Lama bener sih kalian bertiga?"

Ujar Armin yang lagi duduk selonjoran di atas tiker. Di sebelahnya ada gadis berambut hitam sebahu, adik tiri Eren namanya Mikasa.

"Emang salah siapa ya ga ngasih tau."

Eren kesel. Si pirang jamur cuman nyengir lima jari.

"Eren, kamu ga di kasih tau tentang pemadaman ini?." Tanya Mikasa

"Ya enggak lah." Dia mendelik ke arah Connie.

"Ah, tadi juga saya ke kamar kamu buat ngasih tau tapi saya lupa malah ketiduran." Ujar sir Rivaille, yang membuat Eren inget kejadian tadi dan kesel lagi.

"Titan imutku.. akhirnya datang juga. Kangen tau nungguin." Ucap Miss Hanji, meluk-meluk Eren dan mencubit pipi bakpaunya. Padahal berapa jam tadi ketemu udah kangen aja. Eren berusaha menyingkirkan pelukan maut Yaang bikin sesek nafas itu. Connie dan Jean cuma ketawa-ketawa melihatnya. Eren melotot.

"Hei guys, gimana nih persiapan acaranya." Connie mencoba menghiraukan delikan maut Eren.

"Persiapan pale Lo botak, kita semua lagi nungguin Lo dari tadi, uang patungannya kan di pegang sama lu."

Rainer nyahut.

"Gue lupa hehe, ya udah deh gue mau belanja dulu. Sasha cepetan temenin gue."

"Siap.." mereka berdua pergi membeli bahan makanan sedangkan yang lain mulai mempersiapkan peralatan yang akan di pakai. Selaku pemilik kosan sir Rivaille dan Miss Hanji mengarahkan mereka semua untuk mengatur acara berbeque dadakan rencana tadi siang itu. Biar kata pendek sir Rivaille orangnya tegas, dia terbiasa mengatur-atur sesuatu jadi jangan remehkan. Miss Hanji meskipun agak nyentrik dia juga pandai mengatur rencana, buktinya acara berbeque ini ide dia. Yahh walaupun sesekali ia ketawa gaje bikin sir Rivaille ilfeel. Rainer dan Berthold mengangkat panggangan dari garasi menuju halaman depan Historia dan anak cewek lainnya menyiapkan cemilan. Armin dan Jean menyiapkan peralatan seperti tusukan, kipas dan alat lainnya. Persian telah selesai, kini mereka tinggal menunggu bahan makanan yang sedang Connie dan Sasha beli.

Semua orang sibuk kecuali Eren yang memilih untuk duduk agak menjauh memisahkan diri setelah lepas dari pelukan maut Miss hanji. Plis kuis Mr. Pixis lebih urgen dari acara ini, alhasil menggunakan senter milik Connie ia pun mulai bertempur melawan materi ujian.

Eren vs materi ujian di mulai..

Teng teng

Dan di mulailah lagi metode Eren tadi disini, dia ga peduli sama yang lain mau keganggu atau enggak. Tanpa Eren sadari, Mikasa adik tirinya mendekati Eren dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa tidak gabung dengan yang lain?" Pertanyaan mikasa mengegetkan Eren.

"Mikasa? Ngagetin aja. Engga, besok ada kuis jadi ya gini nasibnya."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin bersama Eren."

"Aduuh kamu jangan ganggu deh, mending bantuin yang lain sana, disini sibuk aku butuh ketenangan."

Ucap Eren final gak mau di ganggu.

"Oke."

Mikasa pun beranjak dan meneruskan tugasnya yang tadi.

"Eren kenapa?" Tanya Armin

"Besok dia ada kuis, dia sedang belajar." Jawab Mikasa, Pirang jamur itu hanya ber oh ria.

"Sambil menunggu, gimana kalau kita cerita-cerita?" Usul Jean Yaang langsung bangkit dari kubur eh dari duduknya Ding.

"Cerita apaan, asal usul Lo jadi kuda?"

Berthold nyeletuk.

"Dasar bocah-bocah." Ujar sir Rivaille nampak bosan memutar matanya. Sedangkan Miss Hanji berteriak setuju.

"Kampret Berthold, yang lain lah gue punya cerita serem nih kan pas tuh suasananya."

"Apaan si? Jangan cerita begituan lah. Kalau ketemu yang beneran baru nyaho lu." Rainer mengingatkan.

"Halah bilang aja takut badan gede juga, WOY Eren sini, mojok Mulu kaya upil. Gabung lah."

"Ogah." Jawab Eren singkat padat jelas.

"Yee, malah ngegas. Semuanya ini berdasarkan cerita Yaang pernah gue dengar dari Mak bapak gua." Jean mulai bercerita semua orang memperhatikan kecuali sir Rivaille yang gak peduli dan memilih untuk menyeduh teh hitam kesukaannya.

"Konon katanya...

Muka Jean udah serem. Historia merapat ke arah Ymir, udah takut duluan liat muka Jean dibanding ceritanya. Annie cuek makan keripik kentang punya Sasha, untungnya orangnya ga ada.

"Disebuah restoran cepat saji yang di pimpin oleh orang yang serakah, pelit dan memberi upah para pegawainya dibawah standar. Meski begitu, pekerjaan yang sulit di dapatkan memaksa mereka untuk bekerja di tempat itu. Restoran ini buka dua puluh empat jam. Alias seharian full mereka buka. Makanan di sana memang terkenal enak, entah bagaimana caranya si pemilik restoran bisa merekrut pegawai yang pandai seperti dia. Masakannya dicintai semua orang dan dia dielukan sebagai chef terbaik sepanjang masa.

Disuatu malam musim dingin yang menggigit. Restoran buka dan seperti biasa selalu ramai dan di penuhi pelanggan. Si koki yang bekerja 24 jam sehari tak mendapatkan istirahat bahkan saat musim dingin seperti ini yang logikanya berpengaruh pada kondisi tubuh yang tidak sesuai fit musim-musim lain. Ia merasa kelelahan, namun si bos tak memberi toleransi apapun pada para pegawainya. Ketika tepat dini hari di hari yang sama, si koki yang kelelahan sedang bekerja memotong acar, matanya tak fokus bekerja ia sangat lelah dan akhirnya kejadian itu pun terjadi..."

Jean terdiam sebentar membuat semua orang penasaran. Terutama Armin yang notabene punya rasa penasaran tingkat akut, dia berkali-kali mengigit kukunya menunggu cerita Jean. Eren di pojok sana diam diam menyimak cerita Jean yang lumayan seram.

Sebuah insiden yang tak diinginkan itupun terjadi. Sang koki secara tak sadar telah memotong tangannya sendiri. Darah mengalir ke lantai, dan menempel di pisau. Dan ketika sang koki baru menyadarinya, dia begitu terkejut dan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, ia bisa melihat potongan tangannya sendiri yang tergeletak di lantai. Sang bos yang mengetahui kejadian itu marah besar pada si koki. Bukannya menolong si bos yang kejam malah mengambil tindakan sendiri menyiksa si koki karena telah lalai bekerja. Sang koki memohon ampun pada si bos kejamnya, bagaimana pun juga ia tak mau kehilangan pekerjaannya ini meski sudah tidak punya tangan lagi. Pada akhirnya si bos pun menghentikan siksaannya , ia juga tidak bisa kehilangan koki andalannya karena ia bisa rugi. Yang dipikirkannya saat itu adalah uang dan uang. Karena tidak mungkin memasak tanpa punya tangan, si bos pun mempunyai ide gila yakni dia mengambil spatula karatan yang tergeletak di dapur restoran dan mengambil tali. Ia ikatkan spatula karatan itu pada tangan si koki dan dengan simpul yang rumit spatula itu telah terpasang sebagai ganti dari lengan si koki. Koki yang malang itu hanya bisa menjerit pilu sakit luar biasa ia rasakan.

Sejak kejadian itu, semua kembali seperti semula, pelanggan tetap ramai berkunjung, restoran tetap terkenal tanpa ada yang tahu kejadian yang pernah terjadi hanya si bos dan koki yang mengetahui insiden berdarah itu. Namun, lambat lain waktu berjalan, spatula yang karatan mulai menunjukan reaksi. Lengan si koki mulai mengeluarkan aroma busuk dan ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya walau sedikit. Lama ia menyimpan semua rasa sakit itu hingga akhirnya infeksi dari besi Karatan itu menyebar ke seluruh tangan bahkan hingga ke badannya. Para pelanggan banyak yang mengeluhkan aroma yang menguar dan lambat laun restoran itu mulai kehilangan pengunjung. Dan akhir dari masa kejayaan restoran itu pun di mulai. Pelanggan hilang, dan yang paling tragis adalah si koki malang itu harus meninggal karena infeksi yang tak bisa tertolong yang sudah menyebar ke seluruh badannya. Hanya si bos yang tahu kejadian itu, hanya dia pulalah yang menguburkan mayat koki malang itu sendirian.

Tahun berganti, restoran itu tetap beroperasi sesuai dengan aturan yang telah berlaku sebelumnya, hanya saja kali ini tanpa adanya keberadaan koki sebelumnya, bisnis berjalan secara terseok. Koki baru yang direkrut tak memiliki kemampuan istimewa seperti si koki sebelumnya. Pelanggan semakin sepi dan pendapatan menurun drastis.

Malam itu, saat pelanggan sudah tak berdatangan lagi. Sekitar pukul 2 dini hari. Hanya ada segelintir pegawai yang ada. Si bos sedang berada di gudang penyimpanan mengecek persediaan barang. Semua tampak biasa kecuali sebuah suara aneh yang berasal dari sudut ruangan dapur. Awalnya si bos menghiraukan karena ia mengira suara tersebut berasal dari pegawainya yang tengah bekerja. Tapi lambat laun suara itu berubah ganjil. Suara yang berbunyi seperti orang yang sedang memotong bahan bahan dan di tembah erangan kesakitan setiap kali suara itu muncul. Penasaran, si bos menghampiri seorang yang tengah berdiri di pojok ruangan itu. Dia menegur sang pegawai agar bekerja dengan benar, namun tak ada respon apapun dari nya. Si bos makin curiga. Ia pun sekali lagi membentak dan hasilnya tetap sama. Samar tercium olehnya bau busuk menguar dari tubuh si pegawai yang ada di hadapannya. Si pegawai menghentikan pekerjaannya, dengan perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya. Si bos makin menyipitkan matanya, tak sengaja ia melirik ke arah tangan kiri si pegawai dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat tangan itu tidak terdiri dari jari melainkan...

Sebuah spatula karatan.

Menyadari situasi, si bos menjerit ketakutan namun seiring lengkingan jeritannya. Seiring itu pula suaranya menghilang karena sebuah pisau yang telah menancap di tenggorokannya dan si bos langsung tewas seketika di tempat.

Reaksi teman-teman nya beragam, ada yang melongok ada yang merenggut ketakutan ada yang saling peluk. Jean tertawa dalam hati, ceritanya berhasil menakuti semua orang.

"Sudah selesai?"

Pertanyaan sir Rivaille memecahkan kesunyian. Jean kelabakan

"Iya, eh belum masih ada kelanjutannya..

Sejak saat itu, restoran tersebut menjadi angker dan di tinggalkan para pegawainya. Karena hantu si koki terus bergentayangan meminta tumbal. Orang orang pun mengosongkan dan meninggalkan restoran itu. Si koki yang malang alias si hantu itu hingga sekarang dikenal dengan sebutan

The hands slinging slasher

The end.

Jean mengakhiri ceritanya. Sir Rivaille menguap, Rainer menjerit dengan tidak elitnya, haloo kemanakan sifat macomu mas? Yang lainnya bengong dengan mulut terbuka, macam ikan lele kekurangan air.

Sedangkan di pojok sana Eren merasa mendengarkan cerita Jean sangat tidak berfaedah, ia hanya membuang waktu menghapal kuis Mr. Pixis.

Karena tak ada respon Jean melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan muka orang yang pada bengong itu.

"Haloo, cerita gue udah selesai nih.. any Body home?"

"Eh udah selesai, itu cerita boongan kan?" Tanya miss Hanji, yang satu ini bengongnya sambil ngeces. Dia mengelap eces tersebut menggunakan lengan bajunya.

"Err ga tau juga si, ini kan Mak Abah gue yang cerita." Jawab Jean polos.

"Lu ga berfaedah banget dah cerita yang begituan." Berthold pucat.

"Tapi Lo takut kan?"

"S-siapa? Enggaklah. Biasa aja gue mah." Berthold pura-pura.

"Tapi, kalau beneran ada gimana?" Historia ternyata yang paling ketakutan diantara semuanya.

"Halah jangan percaya si muka kuda. Hiraukan dia." Ucap Ymir menenangkan. Jean agak gedek di katain.

Mikasa menggeleng-geleng sesekali ia melirik ke arah Eren yang anteng di pojokan ngapalin materi dengan metode nyentriknya. Tak berapa lama kemudian Sasha dan Connie datang membawa bahan makanan. Semuanya sibuk membakar daging dan makan, kalau yang ini khusus Sasha. Dan melupakan cerita Jean barusan.

Malam makin beranjak, pemadaman listrik bergilir berlangsung hingga dini hari. Sejak tadi tak banyak warga yang berlalu lalang. Mereka semua memilih berdiam diri di rumah, menghabiskan waktu mengobrol bersama keluarga sambil meminum teh, atau kegiatan lain yang tak berhubungan dengan barang elektronik yang membutuhkan tenaga listrik. Yang jelas karena itu tidak bisa dilakukan karena tidak ada listrik kecuali yang pasang genset dirumahnya lain cerita. Ada hikmah tersembunyi di balik mati lampu ini, keluarga yang jarang bercengkrama karena kegiatan masing-masing menjadi lebih sering mengobrol bersama, bercanda dan lebih dekat tentunya. Yang pastinya lebih berfaedah (tumben bener nih author).

Acara berbeque tengah berlangsung disana. Connie dan Sasha belanja untuk kebutuhan se RT, ga kira-kira mereka. Maklum tukang makan yang disuruh belanja ya jadinya begini. Canda tawa terdengar, Jean curi-curi kesempatan modusin mikasa. Dasar muka kuda satu itu. bau aroma daging panggang menguar menggugah selera, menggoda lidah untuk mencicipi rasa yang lezat, di pojokan lain Eren memandang iri, ia mulai mengutuk-ngutuk mr. Pixis, mengutuk kuis besok pagi, kenapa dirinya sial begini. Dari tadi entah sudah berapa kali dia menguap, mata dan tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Dia memang pintar, tapi ya harus usaha juga kalau mau mempertahankannya.

Eren meletakan buku, istirahat sejenak dan minum minuman soda yang tadi Armin antarkan padanya, Mikasa juga menyisihkan cemilan untuk Eren tapi dia belum lapar dan tak menyentuh cemilan itu. Saat menyesap minuman soda, mata Eren tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan gelap di jalan raya. Memang sejak tadi ada saja satu dua kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, siapa pula yang ingin keluar di mana hari mati lampu pula. Tapi makin malam makin sepi dan suasana makin menggelap, ia jadi teringat kejadian masa kecilnya yang membuat dirinya takut akan kegelapan. Suasananya persis seperti yang sekarang. Oke Eren tidak ingin berfikir macam-macam, tapi suasana mencekam begini biasanya sangat cocok untuk setting film horor, apa tuh judulnya, kalau ga salah judulnya pengabdi sayton*. Eren belum pernah nonton, tapi katanya tuh film serem banget. Eren ga berani nonton sendirian. Hiyy kok tiba tiba bulu kuduknya meremang.

Eren mengusap tengkuknya, apa karena mati lampu suasana menjadi lebih panas, ia merasakan tengkuknya berkeringat saat ia usap tadi. Namun sesaat kemudian, angin berhembus di arah belakangnya. Eren meneguk ludah kasar ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya, ia melirik ke arah teman-teman nya semua ada di sana tak ada yang sedang pergi ataupun terlihat menghampirinya. Semua orang lengkap. Lalu siapa yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya ini? Jantung Eren berdebar kencang, jangan-jangan...

Tap..

Seseorang itu menyentuh bahunya, Eren melirik sekilas, tangan yang berlumur darah beraroma busuk sedang bertengger di bahunya. Ia teringat cerita Jean tentang the apaan tadi, ah peduli amat tak dapat di tahan lagi akhirnya Eren menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

GYAAAAAAAAAAAA SETAAAAAANN

Tanpa memperdulikan semua buku dan tas, ia berlari ke arah teman-teman yang memandang bingung ke arah eren yang lari kesetanan lantas menubruk Armin dan memeluknya, menenggelamkan kepala di dada Armin.

"Eren ada apa?" Tanya Armin

"A-ada setan gyaaaaa"

"Setan apaan?."

"The has slinging...

The best bingging

the sking the..

Ah.. apaan tuh yang tadi Lo ceritain."

"The hands slinging slasher?"

"Nah itu.."

Belum sempat Eren menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dari kegelapan perlahan muncul sosok tinggi besar. Keringat dingin bercucuran di dahi semua orang. Acara berbeque mereka lupakan, peduli amat. Ekspresi takut terpampang di wajah, Jean yang ngaku paling berani malah hampir pipis di celana. Connie dan Sasha tidak mengerti tentang the hands apaan tadi tuh, mengerti kalau sosok dihadapan mereka adalah makhluk yang menyeramkan. Annie yang lagi makan, sampai menyemburkan makanannya lagi. Mikasa ikut-ikutan meluk Armin. Sedangkan duo brother udah hampir pingsan.

Sosok itu berhenti mendekat, menyingkap lengan kirinya yang menggunakan baju panjang. Walau samar tapi bisa terlihat kalau tangan kiri itu tidak terdiri dari jari, melainkan besi spatula. Itu makhluk yang di ceritain Jean, dia ada. Semua penghuni kosan ketakutan dan semakin merapatkan barisan. Eren sudah tidak berfikir mengenai kuis besok bagaimana, ayah ibu di kampung kepala botak mr. Shadis semua buyar saat sosok itu kembali berjalan mendekat.

Historia yang pertama kali menjerit dan di susul oleh yang lainnya, menciptakan koor jeritan yang apik.

HUWAAAAAAAAAA

MAAKKK TOLONGGGGG (yang ini Jean yang ngejerit)

Sir Rivaille yang sedang memanggang daging mendecih mendengar suara koor barusan, dan memutuskan menghampiri bocah-bocah yang sedang ketakutan itu.

"Oi, Erwin hentikan. Kau membuat mereka takut bodoh.."

Wat..

Suara cengengesan terdengar dari arah sosok tinggi besar itu. Semua orang kebingungan, apa maksudnya.

"Maaf semuanya, saya kesini cuma mau bantu-bantu manggang daging doang kok." Ucapnya ganteng.

"He?"

Sosok itu akhirnya berjalan dan terlihatlah wujud aslinya. Seorang pria, err cogan berambut pirang klimis dengan alis tebal bertengger di wajah tampan.

Ternyata dia..

"PAK ERWIN.."

teriak anak-anak menyadari siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Iya ini saya, emangnya siapa? Bret pit?"

Helaan nafas lega terdengar. Jean tidak jadi kencing di celana. Eren lemes, duo brother udah beneran pingsan. Miss Hanji yang ikut gabung tertawa terbahak-bahak sampe gegulingan.

"Hadeeh, pak Erwin kalau mau Dateng ya biasa aja lah ga usah ngagetin kayak tadi ngapa?" Connie mengelus dada, jantungnya mau copot tadi.

"Iya nih, pake megang pundak dari belakang segala.."Eren masih syok, dikira beneran setan.

"Lah megang pundak? Siapa? Ada juga saya megang nih spatula, saya ga pernah megang pundak kamu, lagian kalau saya mau megang pasti saya pegang yang lain lah."

Eren tak memperdulikan candaan receh pak Erwin barusan.

Lah terus yang megang pundaknya tadi siapa? Semua orang memandang ke wajah Eren, penasaran. Eren pucat.

GYAAAAA YANG TADI SETAN BENERANAAAANN.

FIN.

**A. N :**

**Eh beneran udah end, iya beneran. Iya saya tau ini gaje. Saya tau ini ga berfaedah, saya tau kalau ini tuh ooc parah (banget) saya tahu kalau Rivaille itu ganteng (eh)**

**Intinya, ini cuma penghilang stress. Ga ada maksud lain udah itu aja.**

**Ada yang familiar ga sama cerita hantunya si Jean? Hehe ini emang parodi dari cerita kartun sebelah. Maafkan kalau jelek.**

**Salam manis.**


End file.
